


Baseball game

by Hawkingbird27



Series: girls who love girls [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Baseball, Established Relationship, F/F, baseball player Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: Sara looks for Ava and finds out that her girlfriend is on a baseball team, something that she absolutely doesn't mind.





	Baseball game

Whatever Sara was expecting, this wasn’t it. When she had dropped by the bureau in search of Ava, she figured that she would probably in her office buried in paperwork - being the bureau’s new director and all - or in a meeting, she did not expect for Gary to tell her that Ava had a night off every Friday. 

Since Gary didn’t seem to know where the director was, Sara returned to the waverider when she realised she had no clue where Ava lived and asked Gideon to track where the other woman was.

A few seconds later, Gideon found out that Ava wasn’t in her apartment like the captain had anticipated but on a local baseball field, where the other blonde was apparently playing a game.

To say that Sara was surprised that Ava had other hobbies that time traveling and following around the legends, not that she doubted that her girlfriend had a life outside of the bureau, she just didn’t expect Ava clad in baseball pants pulled up to her knees with red knee high socks pulled up. She had a blue and red jersey with a name that Sara couldn’t quite recognise. 

It may have a been a surprise, but it was one that Sara welcomed with open arms, especially when she saw her practically did the split to catch a ball on the first base, considering it’s where she was playing.

There was a scoreboard on the other side of the field showing that they were in the beginning of the 9th inning but Sara had no clue if Ava’s team was winning or not considering she had no idea which team her girlfriend was on,

Sara decided to sit down on the bleachers and watch what was left of the game. She didn’t know much about the sport but her father had taught her the basics, enough to know that this was the last inning and that there were at least two outs against the other team, which was a good thing.

It wasn’t long until the third out and soon enough Ava’s team was returning to her bench, which gave Sara enough information to know that Ava’s team were the locals and that they were in fact winning by a point, their victory now certain and Sara couldn’t contain her own smile at seeing the one on the other woman’s face.

She decided to stay a little hidden on the bleachers and decided to wait until the end to go see Ava. She watched her girlfriend smile and talk with the other players. The captain couldn’t deny that Ava looked incredibly happy, something she didn’t see quite often. 

Ava ended up being the fourth hitter of the inning and she hit hard enough to make it a double, managing to make one of her teammate touch home plate.

The game ended not too long after that, Ava’s team winning by 3. Both team started packing as the benches started to clear up and Sara moved towards the bench, waiting for Ava to leave the field.

After exiting the field, it didn’t take too long to spot her girlfriend and quickly walked and briefly hugged her before kissing her, an action that apparently didn’t escape the director’s teammate considering the brief kiss got a few whistle and also a few ‘Go get it Aves’, which made Sara realise that these people weren’t just random teammates but in fact close friends of Ava’s.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Ava asked while she linked her hand with Sara’s.

‘’We got a night off so I figured we could hang out, but I gotta admit, seeing you play was not a disappointment.’’ Sara said, biting her lip shortly after and not without looking at her girlfriend up and down, again.

‘’So Sharpe you gonna introduce us or…’’ A fellow player said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and a smirk, something most of her teammates also had.

Ava ducked her head and her cheeks tinted a slight pink. ‘’Girls, this is my girlfriend Sara.’’

Sara got a collective ‘hey’ and a few nods from the small group that had formed around them. ‘’Well it’s nice to know that there’s someone to pull this workaholic away from work.’’ Another teammate said while grabbing Ava by the shoulders and slightly shaking her, making the blonde’s blush a bit more apparent.

‘’Well we’re going to go now.’’ Ava said while pulling on hers and Sara’s joint hands away from the gathered baseball players.

When they were a few feet away from the group, Sara asked ‘’ So you play baseball huh?’’

‘’I’ve been playing for about 10 years now, pretty much since high school, and with pretty much the same girls too. They can get a little overbearing or annoying, especially since I’m the youngest of the team, they decided it would be funny to drill me about my love life all the time.’’

‘’Well you all seem very close, I haven’t seen you smile that much in a while, it’s nice.’’ 

While holding the baseball bag on one side, she made sure to keep her hand linked to Sara when Sara proposed they go get ice cream. They dropped off Ava’s bag at her apartment since it wasn’t too far from the field, but she didn’t change to Sara’s request, the smaller blonde not hiding the effect the uniform had on her. 

They did end up passing by an ice cream shop nearby before going back on the jump ship, finishing the ice cream on the way and when the legends - playing a game of monopoly - saw the agent in a baseball uniform instead of her usual work suit, they didn’t say anything as the two women walked by, the destination - Sara’s bedroom - clear in the women’s mind.

One thing was for sure, Ava was going to invite Sara to her games from now on and Sara didn’t intend on missing any of them, considering how Zari and Amaya had found Sara in Ava’s jersey the next morning, the assassin wearing it without any shame, only a smug and content look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's like 2 am here and I didn't proofread this.
> 
> Anyways, I should probably be working on my other stories but I felt like writing this for a while so here it is, tell me what you guys think :)


End file.
